


Miraculous Ladybug watches the show.

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Stormy Weather, Watch the show, future kids, the bubbler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, the class and their family's are transported to a theater where they have to watch a mysterious show. Read what happens.Adrien and Marinette, both 15, know of each other that there Ladybug and Chat Noir. They're dating. If not everything matches the show (like names I use) I did this so it would fit the story.





	1. We're watching what???

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, Adrien and Marinette, both 15, know of each other that there Ladybug and Chat Noir. They're dating. If not everything matches the show (like names I use) I did this so it would fit the story. 
> 
> I also used names from other fandoms, see if you can guess the names.

The day started out normal. Just like any other day. 

Adrien and Marinette were almost late. Chloe was making snarky comments. Alya and Nino were laughing with their friends. And of course, tons of homework.

What wasn't normal, was the with light they were engulfed in.

There was screaming, people were panicking. And when they could see again, the class was standing in a theater. 

They were not alone. There were other people.

Aside from the class and there teacher, there was also their principal mr. Damocles and the parents of all their classmates, except Gabriel Agreste.

But not only Marinette's parents were there, the rest of her family too. 

You had her uncle Wang Cheng with his wife Shifu and 3 children from China. The daughter, Mulan, 17 years old and her two brothers Ping, 19 years old and Fa, 13 years old. They lived in China.

Then on the other side of the family, you had her aunt Sally, her husband Paul and there 3 children. Percy who was 18 years old. Annabeth, 17 years old and Estelle, 5 years old. They lived in America. 

And last but not least, you had 3 children who no one knew who they were, but they knew everyone. These children were from the future. They are the children of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The youngest was Louis who was 11 years old. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Then you have Hugo, 15 years old, dark blue hair and blue eyes. And finally you have Emma, 17 years old with blond hair and blue eyes. 

All of them stood in the cinema you see in the picture above.

There was panic in the room. Marinette was standing next to Adrien and grabbed his hand. 

What was happening?

They both checked on Tikki and Plagg, but found out that they were gone.

Everyone was talking.

"What is going on? Where are Tikki and Plagg?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"I don't know. How could they have been taken?" Adrien whispered back. 

Marinette started looking around. when she saw uncle, aunt and cousins, she started to walk towards them, the same moment her parents did.

"Marinette! Hey, where are we? What are we doing here?" Mulan asked as she gave her a hug just like the rest of the family. 

Annabeth looked at Adrien, to Marinette and then to their intertwined hands. And just like that she forgot where they were and only focussed on her little cousin. 

"And who is this?" she asked as Mulan looked at the two of them in interest.

Before she could reply, three kids stepped on the stage in front of the screen. 

"Hello everyone. I know you're probably confused or scared, but if you guys would just sit down, we would very much appreciate it." the girl said. 

Marinette took a seat on the second row in the middle. On her left was Adrien, Nino, Alya, Julia, Rose and Alix. On her right was her father Tom, her mother Sabine, Wang , Shifu, Sally with Estelle on her lap and Paul.

Annabeth was in front of Marinette with on her right Mulan, Ping, Fa, Nathaniel, Mylene and Ivan. On the other side sat Percy, Kim, Max, Sabrina and Chloe, who was being herself and complaining about everything. 

On the third row and behind that, the rest of the parents and teachers were there.

The girl on stage continued when everyone was silent.  

"Now I know this may sound crazy, but believe it or not, we are actually from the future." she said. 

There were cries of protest. no one believed them. No one, expect Marinette and Adrien. They were superheroes who got there powers from earrings and a ring and fought a villain named Hawk Moth who made people with bad emotions super villains. They had actually seen people go back in time. The Timebreaker. 

"Yes, yes, I know. It's unbelievable. But in world where Ladybug and Chat Noir exist, where we just brought you to this room with magic. In that world it does exist." one of the boys said. 

It was silent for a minute as everyone let it sink in.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Adrien asked. 

The teenagers looked at each other with a knowing look. 

"I'm Emma, and this is Hugo and Louis. We can't tell you much from the future. Time travel is very mysterious." Emma said. 

"What we can tell you, is who our parents are." Hugo said. 

Emma looked at him confused. 

"We can?" 

The three of them started whispering while the rest of the room started talking too. 

Time travel?

Hugo turned his attention back to the room. 

"Our parents are sitting in this very room." he said dramatically.

His siblings rolled there eyes. 

"He must have learned that from Plagg." Louis muttered, not loud enough for other people to hear.

"Our parents are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste."

It was silent for a second as the 2 teenagers grew as red as a tomato. 

Everyone looked at the both of them.

And then they heard laughter. 

Ping was laughing with tears in his eyes. 

"Ping." Mulan scolded with a smile on her face. 

She and Annabeth immediately began interviewing Adrien, as Percy and Fa examined him with a smile.

Sabine and Tom were trying to hold their laughter while Nino, Alya and the rest of the friends joined Ping. 

"You never told me you had a boyfriend. And now you have children?" Annabeth said while Marinette glared at her, still beet red. 

Chloe was furious. Did that girl really win over Adrien?

Alya and Nino were giving their friends a hug or a fist pump on the shoulder.

Marinette's uncle's and aunt's were excited and talked to Sabine and Tom.

"Okay, I know this is very funny, but let's get to business." Emma said and waited until it had quieted down.

"We brought you here to watch a show. A show called **Miraculous Ladybug.** It is about the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir." Louis said.

Again, people started whispering. 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. 

A show? About them?

Estelle was probably the most excited. Along with Alya of course.

"So you guys know Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Kim asked to the foreigners.

"Oh yeah." Mulan said. 

"Estelle is a big fan of Ladybug." Annabeth said which made Marinette blush.

"Yeah and Chat Noir. We all think those two are amazing. We were always jealous that Marinette lived in the same city. That she even met them." Percy said.

"Wait you met Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Fa asked. 

"Not both of them. I only met Chat Noir." Marinette said with a blush again as Adrien snickered. 

When Marinette saw that, she elbowed him softly in the gut. 

"Anyway we will be watching the show, which will result in the reveal of both heroes." Emma said as she looked at her parents knowingly. 

It was weird for them to see them so young. 

Weird but funny.

Adrien and Marinette turned pale, which no one saw because of the excitement. 

"So let's begin with episode 1. Stormy Weather."


	2. Stormy Weather

The screen lit up as the teens walked of stage, to sit on the ground in front of the chairs on the first row. 

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!** **_(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_ **

**Aurore: Hi!  
Mireille: _(giggles)_**

"Wait, Isn't this with that weather girl. Stormy Weather or something like that?" Alya said.

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

"I voted for Mireille. She was the best."

_**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette is chasing Manon.** _

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!  
Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
** _(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_

There was some laughter.

"Typical Marinette." Alya said.

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: _(giggles)_  
Marinette: Huh? _(crashes with the table)_ Ah! Nnnngh...  
Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! _(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
 _(Marinette grabs her phone.)_  
Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
** _(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_

Marinette's classmates were laughing at the girl's antics. She wasn't any different at home then at school.

Or was she?

Of course, Chloe was laughing at the girl harshly, but no one paid attention to her.

Her future children were watching their mom in interest. The clumsiness had became much much less with the years.

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
 _(Tikki appears)_**

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"If you'd keep your mouth shut, we might actually find out." Emma said as Adrien couldn't help but feel proud at his daughter.

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!  
Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"What do you mean villains?" Sabine asked worried.

"Well, I mean, with the akuma's and everything, it isn't such a weird idea to think that I would end up in one of the battles, which I did." Marinette said, defending herself.

Her family looked at her weird.

"You ended up in a fight with an akuma?" Mulan asked.

"Well not directly of course, but there are almost always Akuma's that attack our school or something like that."

"Living in Paris sounds a lot less fun now." Percy said.

**_(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_ **

**Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

"Oh my gosh, are they really going to show this part?" Marinette moaned while Adrien and Alya laughed out loud. 

Chloe was watching with interest, but only for black mail.

 **Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
Alya: The same thing as usual: **_(imitates Marinette)_ "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

People are laughing again. 

"I can't believe you two actually found out you were made for each other. It's like a miracle." Nino said.

"Like a Miraculous?" Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear as she giggled.

**Marinette: Stop it.  
Manon: Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

"A little detail. You mean we are details?" Hugo asked jokingly.

**Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. _(Gasps)_ Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

Again, laughter.

"Good way of expressing yourself." Percy laughed while Marinette glared at her cousins.

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
 _(Manon runs off)_  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! **_(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_ Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

"She needs a lot of attention."

**Alya: _(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_ You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

"Angels? More like monsters." Emma said, laughing at her younger siblings.

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: **_(laughs)_ No, you're not! ...Are you?

"She believed that?" Nino incredulously asked.

**_(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!**

_**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.** _

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
 _(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_  
Alec: Mireille!  
Aurore: _(Gasps)_  
 _(Crowd cheers)_  
Alec: _(To Aurore)_ Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
Aurore: Ughh... _(leaves angrily)_  
Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"That wasn't very nice" Rose said.

_**Scene: Hawk Moths lair.** _

**Hawk Moth: _(his window opens)_ The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. _(He turns a butterfly into an , and sends it out.)_**

"Wait, who is that?" Sally asked.

"That would probably be Hawk Moth. You know, the villain." Alya explained.

"He is creepy." Estelle said.

Adrien and Marinette were watching closely. Maybe they would get something good out of this.

_**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.** _

**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**

"She reminds me of Chloe." Alya said.

**_(The power suddenly goes down)_  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
 _(The akuma enters the elevator)_  
Aurore: _(swinging her parasol)_ Ngh! Ah! _(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)_  
 _(The power is up again)_  
Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

"Again, creepy."

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
Aurore: Yes!**

"No one ever did. You won't either." 

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_ is!  
 _(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_**

 

"That's not a very cool costume." Percy said.

"So that's how they get there powers? Through magic?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Adrien said while popping the P.

 

**_Scene: The_ place des vosges _Adrien is having a photoshoot._**

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"Well you're half way through." Percy said while everyone was trying to hold their laughter at the red teen.

"Wait, did you name me after a hamster?" Hugo asked while his siblings were laughing. 

"Why not a cat. I like cats." Adrien said laughing. 

"Shut up."

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: _(giggles)_  
Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

"Oh, that is very cool." Mulan said.

"So much black mail." Percy continued while Chloe thought the same.

Meanwhile, Marinette had buried her face between her legs and Adrien was rubbing her back.

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. _(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. ** _(Puts Marinette's hand down)_

Laughter filled the room again. 

"I can't believe mom and dad used to act like this around each other." Louis said.

"Wait till you see them in their alter ego's." Emma whispered back.

_**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.** _

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"She is being very  _cold_." Adrien said chuckling as Marinette groaned.

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.** _

**Vincent: _(photographing Adrien)_ Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What is he talking about, dude?" Nino asked.

"I don't know, he's a bit weird." Adrien answered.

**Manon: _(looks at balloons)_ Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: _(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)_ No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
Marinette: Hmmm... _(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)_ I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Yeah, what about Adrien?" Percy asks.

"Oh, shut up." Marinette grumbled. 

_**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.** _

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Maybe not the best thing to ask?" Max says.

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
 _(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_**

"Oh, I hope they're okay."

_**Scene: Place des vosges.** _

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

"When did you promise?" Mulan asked.

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
 _(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_  
Marinette: Aw...**

"Awww." you could hear around the room.

 ** _(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_  
 _(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!  
Vincent: _(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_ Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! _(runs to Alya)_ You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?  
Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. **_(talks as if her tongue is swollen)_ I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! _(She runs to Marinette.)_

"Best wing woman ever!" Nino said.

"Allergic to apple?"

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Now it is."

Marinette groaned. When was this torture going to end?

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 

"Who cares?" Chloe rolled her eyes, earning a glare from a lot of different people. 

**Alya: _(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_ You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 

 

"That's true." Percy said. 

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!  
Marinette: Huh? _(Sees Stormy Weather)_  
** _(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_

 

 

"Oh no! That's not good!" Mylene said. 

Marinette got a dreading feeling in her stomach. It was coming... 

**Civilian: Run!  
Marinette: _(Runs to a bench)_ Time to transform!  
**

 

**_[Transformation Sequence]_  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)  
**

The screen was paused as everyone turned to Marinette. 

"Surprise." she weakly said as she did the jazz hands.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?" was screamed around the room.

Estelle was ecstatic. 

Mulan and Annabeth looked at her with confusion and a little bit of amazement.

Percy, Fa and Ping had the same look, with a hint of worry behind them.

Sabine and Tom were staring at their daughter with their mouths lying in the floor.

Chloe was staring at the screen. How could Maritrash be Ladybug?

Alya and Nino had mixed feeling. On one side, their best friend was a superhero. On the other, she hadn't told them.

"You owe me so many interviews, girl." Alya said.

"This is so cool, dudette." Nino said.

The rest of the class and parents were almost as excited.

"You're Ladybug. That's awesome." 

"Do you also know who Chat is?" 

"How did we not see this?" 

"What's it like, being a superhero?" 

"Oh my gosh. I know Ladybug." 

"Thank you for saving us."

Everyone started to thank her, for what she had done.

"Let's keep the questions to ourselves for now. If we wait just a minute, you can ask questions then." Louis said.

The screen was un-paused. 

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!  
Adrien: Uh? _(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_ Plagg? Plagg!  
Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!  
 _(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_  
Plagg: _(Flies over to the Camembert)_ For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.  
Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.  
**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)  
**

"Okay. So first I find out my daughter is Ladybug. Now I find out my future son-in-law is Chat Noir?" Tom said. It was Adrien's turn to blush.

"Why did you never tell us?" Sabine asked her daughter.

Tikki and Plagg suddenly appeared.

"Tikki!" "Plagg! Where were you?"

"We will explain later." Tikki said to the heroes and then turned to everyone else.

"You shouldn't blame Marinette or Adrien." she said.

"Right. We told them that it would be dangerous if the told their secret to anyone." Plagg finished. 

Marinette and Adrien were smiling at their Kwami's. 

"Well, you did tell someone..." Nino said looking at the both them.

"We didn't tell each other. We found out after an accident with an Akuma. It was not intently." Marinette said.

"We want to answer your questions, but it has to be one by one." Adrien said.

"Okay, so how did you get your powers?" Mulan asked.

"These are our Kwami's Tikki and Plagg. They give us our powers just like you saw on screen." Marinette explained.

"They're adorable." Rose cooed. 

"What's it like being a superhero?" Fa asked.

"It's exciting. I can't talk for the both of us of course, but being Ladybug and helping people, you won't find a better feeling then that." Marinette answered.

"She's right. As Adrien Agreste, I can't do very much. As Chat Noir, I am free to help people and do what I love." Adrien put in.

Some people were looking at them with jealously. 

"But, when you said you guys found out each others identity, it was because of accident. What accident?" Sally asked.

Everyone was quiet and looked at the couple.

"How much can we tell about this?" Adrien asked the kids.

"I actually don't know. You guys never told us about this." Hugo said.

Marinette sighed.  

"Well like we said, being a superhero is amazing, but it does come with some downsides. I'm not going to tell you what happened exactly, it might be shown although I don't think it will." there was a pause where Adrien continued.

"You have to understand, being a superhero, taking on Akuma's and Hawk Moth. It's dangerous. So yes, once in a while we get hurt, and even if you do everything to stop it, some things you can never change." 

Everyone was silent now. Being a superhero didn't sound so cool after all.

Sabine and Tom were looking at the teens in worry. 

What had they gone through. How had they not noticed this.

"Okay, why don't we move one to the next question." Emma said while the heroes nodded.

"I got a question. How did we never see that you guys were Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya ask.

"Oh I have an answer for this." Tikki says. "It has to do with the magic we use to give them powers. The same magic we use for covering up their identity's."

"Okay if you guys have any more questions, ask them after this episode." Emma says as the screen was un-paused again.

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.**

"When am I not right?" Alya joked.

"When you thought Chloe was ladybug."

"Shut up."

**_(To Alya and Manon)_ I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? ** _(Swings away)_

"Ugh, that should have been a huge hint." 

_**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.** _

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"Do you always make so much puns?" Nino asked.

"Always." Marinette groaned as Adrien laughed.

**Stormy Weather: My name is _not_ Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Cat Noir: Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

"Dude, the puns."

**_(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)_  
Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! _(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_**

"Ouch." 

"Thanks for your input, Hugo."

"You're welcome, Emma."

**_(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_  
Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

"I thought so too."

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. _(kisses Ladybug's hand)_**

"Do you guys always flirt like this?" Percy asked at the two red teens.

"Oh, definitely." Tikki said.

"Tikki!"

"And right now, they don't even know each others identity's." Plagg continued.

"Plagg!"

The room was full of laughter.

 The future kids had much joy seeing their parents like this. They never knew what they had been like when they were teens. Now if they could only figure out about the accident...

**Ladybug: Huh? _(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)_ No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"You just rejected Adrien." Alya screamed.

"No, I just rejected Chat Noir, because it wasn't the right time." Marinette said.

"So you wouldn't have rejected him if it was the right time?" Percy said.

"Shut up. When is this torture going to end?"

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! _(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)_  
 _(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)_**

"Stop flirting!" someone in the back laughed, making the couple only more red.

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

"Dude! again, the puns." Nino said.

"Oh you can't complain. I'm stuck with them the whole time." Marinette laughed.

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! _(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_  
Ladybug: _(catching Cat Noir)_ Gotcha!**

"Ladybug to the rescue!"

**_(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_  
Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

"I feel sorry for you, Marinette."

**Ladybug: _(grabs Cat Noir by his tail)_ Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

"Exactly, Kitty." Alix joked.

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?  
Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

"When do I not follow your lead m'lady?" 

"When it's to dark to see anything." Marinette answered with a smile.

"Touche..."

**_(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)_ **

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
Stormy Weather: Not you again! _(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh**

"Christ, how did you survive that?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"DIBS ON MARINETTE AND ADRIEN DURING P.E." Alix and Kim said at the same time while everyone else looked at the blushing heroes with amazement. 

**Ladybug: Huh? _(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_**

"Oh oh. That's not good."

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)_  
Cat Noir: Ow!  
** _(Ladybug giggles.)_

"You know that always happens." Adrien said to a laughing girlfriend.

To and Sabine looked at the two. They really wanted to know what happened to them with that 'accident', but they were happy those two had found each other.

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.** _

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

"Uni? I'm gonna call you that from now on." Adrien said.

**Manon: _(hears ice cracking)_ What's that?  
Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! _(chases Manon)_**

Laughter.

**_(The ice cracks again)_  
Alya: Wanna hear a story? _(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_**

"I'm glad Manon was with you Alya." Marinette said to a blushing and smiling best friend.

_**Scene: City** _

**Hawk Moth: _(To Stormy Weather)_ You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. **

"That's just creepy. I like it much better in America." Annabeth said.

Estelle, who was still sitting an Marinette's lap, cuddled her, not wanting to see Hawk Moth.

**But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

People laughed at that comment.

"Hey it could be. Don't forget that someone was once akumatised **(no idea how to spell it)** because he couldn't feed his birds."

**Stormy Weather _(from the cracked screen)_ Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially _over!_  
Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.**

"Dude! Will you stop flirting. You have an Akuma to handle."

**_(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_ **

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks.**

"And there you again. Rejecting Adrien." 

"I get it, Alya!"

**At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather: _(from the screen)_ Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Cat Noir: _(Sees a poster of Aurore)_ Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"You figured that out quickly." Fa said.

"Practice." Marinette said with a shrug. 

**Stormy Weather: _(from the screen)_ In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!  
 _(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_  
Ladybug: It's a recording!  
 _(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_  
Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

"Well it looks like that didn't go according to plan."

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
 _(Ladybug trips and falls.)_  
Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

Laughter.

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

"That's a nice trick."

**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"The puns..."

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.** _

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
 _(Manon laughs.)_  
Alya: Then, **_gluck!_ She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Nice story, Alya." Alix laughed.

"I had to improvise."

**_(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_  
Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... _(hugs Manon)_**

_**Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.** _

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--  
Cat Noir: Duck!**

"Clearly not."

**_(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_  
Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**

"See."

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_  
Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

"Let's not do that, shall we?" Kim said.

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
Ladybug: We're just-- _(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)_**

"Oh la la." Alya put in.

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... _(lets go of Ladybug)_  
Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! ! _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a .)_ A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"Does it just give you random stuff?" Percy asked.

"Well it always comes with a plan."

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.  
Stormy Weather: Hail! _(A hailstorm appears)_  
 _(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_  
Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
Ladybug: **_(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)_ See that sign over there? Check it out!

"Oh. That's how you do it."

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! _(to Stormy Weather)_ Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

"You know what, I actually approve of that pun." Fa said.

"Thank you."

**_(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_  
Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. _(Breaks the parasol)_  
** _(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_

"Well. I'm pretty sure none of us can do that It's a good thing that you two are Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mulan said which made the heroes blush.

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_ Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''_**

"Yeah, go Ladybug and Chat Noir." Estelle yelled.

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.** _

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah!  
Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
Manon: They lived happily ever after?  
Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

"That's one way to finish a fairy tale." Nino said over the laughter.

_**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.** _

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"You two always do that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, we just do." Adrien answered.

_**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.** _

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

"No. That will never happen." Estelle put in.

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges.** _

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

"You are always late for school, so what's the problem?" Adrien teased.

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

"I think you should listen to your Kwami. I'm really starting to like her." Tom said.

**Manon: Marinette!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Manon: I know what your secret is!**

"Wait, she figured it out?"

**Marinette: _(Shocked)_ W-w-what secret?  
Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

"Right, because that's the obvious answer." Hugo laughed.

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! _(She hugs Manon)_  
Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? _(Looks at Manon)_  
Manon: Haha!  
Vincent: _(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)_ Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...  
Marinette: Ughhh... ** _(Alya pats her.)_

_**THE END** _

"That sucks." Percy laughed.

"So this was the first episode?" Sabine asked.

"Yep, and many more to came." Emma answered.

"But before we go on, I think we have something else to discuss. Something abut a certain accident?" Hugo asked.

Everyone looked at the two of them in interest and worry.

"Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter up. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also, comment which fandom names I used for the OC's.


End file.
